1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the air conditioning of a weaving machine, and more particularly to a device for the air conditioning a weaving machine.
2. Related Art
With the objective of reducing the interruptions of operation of powerful weaving machines, which interruptions result mainly from thread breakages, attempts have been made for a relatively long time to optimize the weaving conditions. Endeavours to achieve this objective just by influencing the space air conditioning of a weaving machine room result in a large volume flow of air, with a large power requirement per machine.
However, in connection with dust removal, processes are also known by which the climate directly at the weaving machine is influenced. In a known process of this type, conditioned air is supplied both via ceiling outlets distributed within the room and also through local outlets. In this case, for each machine a local outlet is provided, which exhibits a slot-shaped exit opening at a spacing above the warp. In another known process, the local outlets are disposed below the warps. In both cases, the exit opening extends approximately transversely to the warp over its full width and releases a jet of conditioned air, which jet is directed towards the warp.
In a report entitled "Weaving machine dust removal and air conditioning of a weaving machine--a conflict?" (Dr.-Ing. Helmut Weinsdorfer, Dipl.-Ing. Ulrich Stark), presented on the occasion of the 6th Weaving Industry Colloquium (16/17 October 1990) and published by the Institute for Textile and Process Technology, 7306 Denkendorf, Germany, an experimental arrangement is described which exhibits a local outlet of the above type, which outlet is directed vertically from above onto the back shed.
In the majority of cases, the air conditioning of the machine using local outlets brings, related to the frequency of thread breakage, a marked improvement as compared with applications in which an influence is exerted on the humidity conditions at the weaving machine only via the space air conditioning. In addition to this, there is also a considerably lower power requirement. However, in order to achieve satisfactory results it is still necessary to generate considerable volume flows of air, and as far as the operating costs are concerned the increased maintenance effort for the cleaning of the local outlets is also significant.